The Adventures of Red and Yellow
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Jayden has decided to set out to the Sanzu River to defeat Decker,but when Emily finds this out she decides to follow him. Jayden/Emily-PR Samurai-
1. I can handle this myself

Jemily

**Hi it's me again I just love Power Rangers Samurai and I love Jayden and Emily as a couple I don't own anything by the way.**

Emily and Kevin were beat up pretty badly, but Emily wasn't going to let that get in the way of her seeing if Jayden was ok. "Emily what are doing?" Mia asked as she saw Emily getting up. "I'm going to see if Jayden is ok, he must be beating himself up right now; besides I feel fine." Emily said "Are you sure Emily." Mentor Ji asked "Yes don't worry." Emily said. Emily walked out of the healing room and walked to Jayden's room; she saw a duffle bag on his bed, but he was rummaging through his closet. Emily hid behind the door frame still watching Jayden. "I can't put them in danger anymore." Jayden mumbled to himself, but Emily could still hear it. '_He shouldn't think that he's putting us in danger_' Emily thought "I've gotta go I mean I put Kevin and sweet little Emily in danger; I'll miss them the most." Jayden mumbled. Emily sighed quietly '_Well sweet little Emily will be in more danger with out her leader_' Emily thought. Jayden had finished packing and grabbed a pen and paper he was in deep thought. '_Oh my god he's actually gonna leave what do I do, should I stop him, should I tell Ji, or should I follow him._' By the time Jayden started writing Emily made her decision. She quickly yet quietly ran to her room, she grabbed a duffle bag and quickly put things inside; she also went to the kitchen to get some food because apparently Jayden forgot. Emily was going to follow Jayden where ever he was going. While In the kitchen Emily heard foot steps; she hid behind the counter, apparently it was Jayden. He looked back one last time and sighed sadly. Emily quietly followed him into the woods.

Jayden walked about 10 miles he felt someone's presets, but everytime he looked back he saw nothing. Little did he know it was Emily who was following him. Suddenly he heard a noise then a girl scream. He turned around and saw a girlish figure; he couldn't see in the dark, but her blonde hair and yellow sweater was easy to spot in the dark woods. '_Wait blonde hair, wears yellow, clumsy…oh my god_' Jayden thought "Emily is that you?" Jayden asked. All he heard was her mumbling to herself about being clumsy. "Emily?" Jayden said having a little bit of irritation in his voice. "Ok yes it's me." Emily said. "Ugh Em what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jayden asked helping her up. "I'm sorry I just saw you packing your bags and I panicked I couldn't just let you leave all by yourself." Emily said. "Emily, still I could take care of myself and it's to dangerous for you; geez Emily I thought you were the one that believed in me the most." Jayden said sitting on a big rock. "Jayden, I do believe in you, but you can't just runaway." Emily said sitting down next to him. "Still you're putting yourself in danger." Jayden said. "So are you Jayden." Emily said. "If something happened to you I don't know how I could live with myself." Jayden said. "I had to do something." Emily said sort of reaching her high point which was really rare for Emily. "Following me was that thing?" Jayden asked. "Did you want me to tell Ji or the others? and trying to talk you out of it wasn't going to work." Emily said now officially annoyed. "You weren't supposed to do anything I would've been fine" Jayden said "If I didn't do anything something would have happened, and I wouldn't be able to live with _**my**_ self knowing that I could've done something." Emily said. Jayden just sighed. He felt his stomach growl, and went in his bag. "Dang it" he mumbled. "Don't worry I brought food and water." Emily said giving him her bag. "I can't believe I forgot food, thanks Em" Jayden said taking a bite out of his apple. "No problem. See, what would you do without me." Emily said peeling her banana. Jayden just looked at her and chuckled.

"Why would they runaway? Are they like eloping or something?" Mike asked. "Mike does have a point Jayden and Emily do sort of look like they have feelings for eachother." Kevin said "I don't think it has anything to do with that." Ji said. "Then what is it?" Mia asked "I think Jayden felt so bad Kevin and Emily got hurt he decided to runaway." Ji said. "So when Emily saw him getting ready to leave she decided she'd follow him." Kevin said now getting the picture. "Well then we answered that question, but where are they going?" Mia asked. Ji sighed because he couldn't think of anything.

In the woods Jayden and Emily had found a camp sight, set up their tents and build a fire. "I wonder what the others are thinking right now, they probably hate us." Jayden said looking at the stars "They're probably more worried than mad." Emily said. "You know what's weird? They didn't even contact us on our samuraizers yet." Jayden said. Suddenly Emily's samuraizer rang a country tune. Jayden looked at her "I was home sick" Emily said shrugging "Hello?" Emily asked "Mia I-… were fine… I don't know I'll ask him then tell you… we can't; it's too late at night… I'll try." Emily said hanging up her samuraizer. "Well?" Jayden asked. "She wants' to know If we were ok, what were we thinking, and she told us to get our buts back to the dojo." Emily said. Jayden sighed "Where are we going?" Emily asked. "Well you're going back to the dojo tomorrow morning, and I'll be heading off into the Sanzu River which is 20 miles away." Jayden said. "The Sanzu River? No way am I letting you go there by yourself." Emily exclaimed "Emily, I have to defeat Decker, and it'll be too dangerous for you to face. I can handle this myself." Jayden said. Emily looked at him with sympathetic eyes "Well if you can handle everything by yourself why do you need a team… think about that." Emily said softly as she went inside her tent. Jayden looked up into the sky and sighed


	2. What just happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR Samurai. Last time we left off Jayden decided to run away so Emily followed him the gang wants them to come back, but Jayden refuses to go back without going to the Sanzu River and defeating Decker, and Emily refuses to let him go alone. Jayden keeps telling her to go back because he wants' her to be safe, but she refuses to go.**

"Ugh" Jayden said sitting up in his sleeping bag; he checked his samuraizer to see what time it was. Suddenly he heard a flute being played; he left his tent to find Emily playing the flute. "You're up early its 6:17" Jayden said "I'm an early bird." Emily said quietly while smiling slightly. Jayden sighed. "Em look I know you're mad at me, but I'm only thinking what's best for you guys." Jayden said, "Jayden, I'm not mad I'm just… hurt that you don't want my help, it makes me feel like you don't need us, but you do." Emily said looking down. "I'm sorry Em" Jayden said "I'm not going back without you." Emily said crossing her arms and standing up. "Fine" Jayden said. "We'll be at the Sanzu River by noon." Emily smiled at him. "Alrighty then, eat something then we'll be on our way." Emily said enthusiastically.

"WHAT!" Mia said over her samuraizer "Are you guys insane going to the Sanzu River all by yourselves" Kevin said taking the samuraizer away from Mia. Mia snatched the samuraizer back "Guys it's to risky." "So you made him take you with him?" "I don't care if you're almost there" Mia said. "UGH fine." Mia said hanging up her samuraizer. "Well what did they say?" Ji asked. "There's no stopping Jayden from going to the Sanzu River, and Emily isn't going to let him go alone." Mia said sighing. "Well why don't we just go to the Sanzu River, help Jayden defeat Decker, and we can move on with our lives?" Mike said. "You know that's not a bad idea." Kevin said "Actually that's a great idea." Mia said looking at Ji. "Well then it's settled we're going to the Sanzu River." Ji said.

"So how far are we?" Emily asked "About 5 miles" Jayden answered. "So what's the plan?" Emily asked "I'm going to their ship, I have the map of it, and I'll challenge Decker, just to get it over with." Jayden answered. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Emily asked. Jayden thought for a minute "You'll fight off the nighlock that he calls for back up" Jayden answered. "Alrighty" Emily said nodding. Suddenly a pick up truck drove up to them "What Ya'll kids doing out here, in da woods?" The truck driver asked in a southern accent. "We uh…" Jayden stuttered. "We're going to the Sanzu River." Emily said. Jayden looked at her "What you know how I feel about honesty." Emily murmured. Jayden chuckled and shook his head. '_Wow he is really cute when he does that-never mind_' Emily thought. "The Sanzu Riva? What ya'll kids want from there? Don't ya'll know that rivas haunted?" The truck driver said. "You have no idea." Emily murmured. "I hear the fish is easy to catch there." Jayden said "Well ya'll need a ride?" The fat man asked. "Um…" Jayden said looking at Emily. Emily shrugged. "Sure" he said. They got into the back seat. "Don't worry I know where the riva is" The man said.

"Jayden it's been 42 minutes, I thought you said the river is only 5 miles away." Emily whispered to Jayden. "It was; I don't know what's going on here." Jayden said. "Wait we're going around in circles." Emily whispered. "How do you know?" Jayden asked. "That's the same creepy tree we stopped at when he drove up to us, remember?" Emily pointed out "Yeah actually I do." Jayden said. Suddenly they felt the car start to move rapidly. "Um I really think you should slow down." Emily said getting slightly worried, but the man just did nothing. "Uh I really think you might kill us." Jayden said. Suddenly the car started spinning around "AHHH!" Emily said holding onto Jayden and burying her face in his neck. Jayden noticed how her head fit into neck perfectly, but he shook that out of his thought immediately. He was starting to panic. "JAYDEN!" Emily screamed. Jayden was trying to think when suddenly the car came to a stop. Emily and Jayden were panting with paralyzed looks on their faces, "Em, are you okay?" Jayden asked. "Yeah, you?" Emily asked "Uh Huh" Jayden answered. Emily sat up from her seat and looked at the driver's seat, no one was there. "He's not there." Emily said with a confused look on her face. "What the hell?" Jayden said scratching his head. "Let's get out of here." Emily said getting out of the car. Jayden followed her.

"That was so weird, who was he?" Emily said. "I don't know, but we'll worry about that later the Sanzu River 5 miles away." Jayden said as he walked forward. Emily sighed and just followed


	3. Defeating Decker

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR Samurai Saban does. Last time we left off Mia, Kevin, and Mike decided they go to the Sanzu River to help Jayden and Emily defeat Decker, Emily and Jayden were put in a weird situation. Let's begin where we left off, shall we?**

"Ok it's my turn would you rather be a midget or crippled?" Jayden asked. Emily laughed "Seriously? I would choose a midget." Emily answered "Playing would you rather is fun." Jayden said. "Would you rather be gay or be rejected by 100 girls in public." Emily asked "Gay" Jayden said. Emily looked at him shocked. "100 girls is a lot" Jayden said Emily laughed "That's a cute laugh." Jayden said. Emily blushed "Thanks" she said. It's been an hour and Emily could secretly say her small crush on Jayden had turned into a big one, and Jayden can secretly say he's developed strong feelings for the sweet blonde. "Alright here we are," Jayden said "…The Sanzu River" "Jayden are you nervous?" Emily asked in a mocking tone Jayden looked down at her "No, are you nervous Emily?" "Nope" Emily lied. "Well neither am I." Jayden said bravely. Jayden did a sign up in the air and it created a dark red boat. "Ladies first" Jayden said motioning Emily to get on the boat. Emily chucked and walked on the boat as Jayden followed her.

"I can see their ship." Emily said pointing at the evil looking ship. The boat sped up they were now 5 feet away from the ship. "Alright lets samurai up." Jayden said. Jayden and Emily both morphed and sneaked onto the ship. "So where's the map?" Emily asked. "Right here Jayden said taking out the map." He observed the map "Here we're going to the meeting room which is right there." Jayden said pointing at a spot "How did you get a map in the first place?" Emily asked. Jayden didn't answer her. "Ok so what we're gonna do sneak up there and-" Jayden was cut off when he saw a bunch of moogers charge at him and Emily. One tried to grab Emily, but she took out her sword and sliced him. She did the same to other moogers. As did Jayden. "Ok there's no more." Jayden said. "Do you think they know we're here?" Emily asked. "Who?" Jayden asked "Xandred, Dayu, and Decker" Emily said. "Maybe, but we need to be on our toes." Jayden said. Emily nodded in agreement. They quietly slipped into the meeting room. "I've been waiting for you red and yellow rangers." Decker said demorphed. "Of course you have." Emily said obnoxiously. Decker morphed. "My fight is between the Red ranger" He said. "What's the matter afraid you can't handle two rangers?" Emily mocked "Oh well we can't let the lady stay with out any company." Decker said. "Yes I'll occupy you yellow ranger" A voice said from the dark. I was the nighlock they faced the other day. "Bring it" Emily said taking out her sword. The nighlock snickered, and charged at Emily "HAAA" she yelled she charged at the nighlock she slashed him, and defended herself when he through lightning at her. She was doing pretty fine. "C'mon Decker, stop walking around in circles and fight" Jayden said. Decker charged at Jayden "SPIN SWORD TRIPPLE STRIKE!" Jayden yelled. He hit Decker three times in the gut. Decker was angry. "I will destroy you Red Ranger" Decker growled. "Not on our watch." A voice yelled. It was Kevin. "HIYA!" Emily said striking the nighlock in the neck, completely oblivious to the fact the other rangers were there. "Whoa! Look at her go." Mike said. "I'll go help her you guys take help take on Decker." Mia said going to fight the nighlock. Mike and Kevin went to go help Jayden which was having a hard time facing Decker. "You guys shouldn't be here." Jayden said. "You let Emily come, I don't see you nagging her" Mike said "Hey I already got the _it's to_ _dangerous_ speech." Decker hit Jayden with his sword. "UGH" Jayden said as he fell to the ground "JAYDEN!" Emily exclaimed. She had to hurry up and defeat this nighlock so she can help Jayden. "SPIN SWORED" Emily yelled. She struck the nighlock in the gut, then the neck, then everything else. She struck him one more time in the neck and he exploded. She ran over to Jayden, and Mia went to help the guys. "Jayden are you okay?" Emily asked. "Yeah" Jayden said getting up. Jayden and Emily charged at Decker to help their friends. Decker got aggravated he knocked off Mia and Mike then Kevin. He took out a Katana drenched in poison and splashed at Emily, but Jayden jumped in front of her. Jayden swore at Decker as the poison seethed through him. Decker laughed manically "NO" Emily said on the verge o tears she held Jayden's unconscious body. She swallowed he tears and charged at Decker. She shot the katana out the window, and started throwing hits at Decker. He fell back "How are you beating me your just the little sister, the weak blonde." Decker said "News flash I'm only one year younger, and there's nothing wrong with being blonde; have fun where you're going." Emily said before she shot him of the railing. He landed into the river, and Emily smiled victoriously. "Whoa" Emily heard Kevin say. Mia and Mike got up also, and hugged Emily. "You did it Em" Mia said hugging her. Emily demorphed. "Oh no Jayden" Emily exclaimed as she ran to the poisoned Jayden. She cried. "Let's get him back to the dojo." Mia said.


	4. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is the ending chapter sorry if it's short and sorry if the story wasn't that good.**

Emily had defeated Decker after he poisoned Jayden, and the gang took him back to the dojo. "I'm so glad you guys are safe" Ji said as they got back. "Not all of us are safe" Emily said sadly as she rested a hot towel on her pale unconscious leader's forehead. "Em it's gonna be fine" Mia said resting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "I thought I could protect him from any harm if I came on this trip with him" Emily said shaking her head. "Guys maybe we should leave them alone." Ji said to the other rangers. "Got it" they said as they left the makeshift hospital. Emily took a minute to just sit and look at Jayden. _'I wish I could tell him how I feel' _Emily thought. She let a few tears fall before she broke down sobbing. "Please…wake…u-up…soon…Ja-Jayden" Emily said between sobs. "I… love…you" she said. "I know you don't feel the same, and that's ok." She said sobbing into his chest. She froze as she felt hands soothing down her hair. She lifted her head up to see Jayden smiling at her. "Who said I didn't feel the same way" He said weakly "Jayden!" Emily exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck "Ah- I love you too Em" Jayden said. "But I let this happen to you." Emily said in tears again. "No it was my idea to go to the Sanzu River." Jayden said. "If I didn't go you wouldn't have been poisoned" Emily said. "If you didn't come Decker wouldn't have been destroyed." Jayden said. Emily smiled "Em do you want to go out with me after I recover" He said "Yes… yes I will" She said. "So does this mean I can…" He trailed off "Wha-" She got cut off when she felt Jayden's lip touch hers. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "HA! You, You, and You pay up" Mike yelled. "Thanks a lot guys" Kevin said looking at them and giving Mike $10. Jayden and Emily laughed and kissed again. "YES! Another 10 bucks" Mike yelled. Kevin, Mia, and Ji groaned


End file.
